50 Ways to Say Goodbye
by Hiorhey
Summary: Jack turned human to be with his girlfriend Elsa - now he must suffer with a twisted punishment Rated T for language and gory/disturbing scenes.


50WTSG CH1

**- This story is inspired by Supernatural, the mystery spot and a song called 59 ways to say goodbye by Train. Each chapter will be short (1K words each?) but hopefully updates every Monday? -**

"I'm going to miss you so much," Elsa muttered into Jacks hair as she heard the speaker call for the passenger boarding flight 215. Jack hugged her tighter as she tried to pull away. Elsa laughed loudly rolling her head backwards in the process, "Jack I need to go."

"Can't you visit Anna tomorrow?" Jack huffed into her hair, his hand resting on her head. He sighed loudly and dramatically pushing her out to arms length. Here he studied her. She was in a grey thick winter coat and black jeans, her platinum hair tied into a bunch. He looked at her with a proud gaze. His girlfriend of nearly two years.

Around two years ago he was a guardian, but he fell for Elsa, a simple girl who attended college in England away from her home in Sweden. He wanted to be with her, and she him but it wasn't to be as she would grow old and all he could do was watch. Fortunately the moon gave him a chance to be human if he was ready for consequences. He immediately took up the chances, not thinking twice about what the consequences could be. And here they were, two years happily in love. Except, none of them had said those three important words yet. They were on the tips of their tongues with every word they spoke, yet nothing gave them the push they needed for the words to fall into the ears of their significant other.

"My flights about to leave Jack," Elsa smiled removing his hands from her shoulders. Jack pouted and handed her her carry on bag. She turned away to walk but haunted and looked back to him, "I'll miss you."

Jack returned her smile and walked forward to kiss her cheek, "I'll miss you too, fly safe."

It was a skit they had, never say goodbye to each other because that means you'll never see each other again, Jack hated goodbye. So did Elsa, so they never said it. It kept them happy, it kept them thankful for each other.

Elsa nodded and started walking to her flights terminal, Jack watched as she walked and bit his tongue, trying to gain courage. His adrenaline rush started to kick in, maybe that's why he said it, "Elsa wait." Elsa turned around and looked at him, tilting her head to the side, Jack gulped, "I love you."

Elsa grinned lopsidedly she was thankful Jack said it first if she was to be honest, "I love you too Jack." She said just say the speakers announced the final boarding call for flight 215. She almost skipped to the gate and showed the man her ticket, disappearing from Jacks view.

Jack stumbled around for a moments feeling giddy inside, Elsa loved him too. He felt bad it took him this long to say as it took his friends Flynn and Rachel (Rupunzel) only five months for them to say those words to each other. But it didn't matter as he walked out of the airport and down the streets of London to the flat they both shared.

As soon as he entered he squealed - a very manly squeal - and jumped onto the sofa switching on the television. All Jack could remember was falling asleep but waking up and hour later to a new report.

"Earlier the evening a plane was reported to have crashed almost ten minutes after it's take off, Mr Darby it at the scene now, to you Mr Darby."

Jack felt his bones chill at the report. Was it Elsa's plane? What of it was? Was he just being silly? Every hair on his body stood still until he heard the reporter speak,

"Thank you Shannon, I'm here at the scene where flight number 215 crashed today. There have been no reported survivors-"

Jacks world stilled, everything began to run in slow motions. He heard and felt his heart beat in his chest and the blood running through his veins. Black dots started to cloud over his vision, he wanted to believe this was a dream. He'd blink and the flight would be 115 not 215, it was his imagination. His girlfriend was alive and well. She was safely on her way to her sister. Her sister, Anna, how would she react? She would be devastated, they are just starting to get along again.

His girlfriend was dead.

His girlfriend was dead.

His girlfriend was dead.

He couldn't move, with body was paralysed with so many emotions, he couldn't think of anything to do or believe. He wanted to cry but his tear ducts wouldn't work. He was stuck. Frozen by something he couldn't see. Every emotion hit him like a tsunami. Anger, sadness, fear, hurt. It was a flood he couldn't swim in. He was drowning on the ground, drowning in something invisible. His world was falling and all he could do was blink.

"Hello Jack." A voice suddenly boomed out from his world of white. Jacks vision cleared and he was a man standing there. He was dresses in a brown coat and brown trousers with a white shirt. He had dark brown hair and was tall. Jack found the will to stand up and with shaky breaths, took in a deep gasp of air.

"Who are you?" He forced out through his lack of air. The man in front of him gave a mocking smirk.

"I'm Gabriel, I'm here for your punishment." The man - Gabriel - almost laughed. Jack frowned, line appearing on his forehead, he remembered Tooth once telling him to stop frowning for his wrinkles will be worse once he grew up.

"My punishment for what?" Jack asked suspiciously, it was now he felt the sadness sit on his heart heavily, his chest sank and all he could do was cry. He sat back down on the sofa and that's how he found himself crying - manly crying - into his hands with a strange man before him. Jack felt vulnerable, he never thought he'd be in any situation like this. It was new to him. It scared him.

"Becoming human of course." Gabriel announced raising his arms slightly. Jack frowned deeper but his face fell at the realisation, he never got the consequences for becoming human, in fact he thought it was just a threat. Jack looked up, letting his hands rest on his knees.

"And my punishment is to have the girl I love die?" Jack asked harshly, close to shouting, he felt red hot anger pulsing through his veins. He felt his face heat up in anger and annoyance. How dare this person come into his life, when he was in mourning, and tell him this was his punishment.

"Of course not, you will wake up tomorrow and she'll be next to you. Oh can figure out the rest." Gabriel bit his lip and tilted his head to the side, his smirk returning. Jack was confused, what was this man on about? What was his purpose in the situation?

"This is stupid! What the fuck are you on about?" Jack yelled at Gabriel. Who did this man think he was walking into Jacks life? Who sent him? What did he want?

"Work it out." Gabriel answered, he smiled to Jack almost pitifully. He looked up to the sky as Jack frowned.

"No don't go! Please I need answers!" Jack called out but it was no used, Gabriel had faded into the background and was gone. Jack felt wobbly, his knees felt heavy and weak beneath him. He fell to the ground and was only conscious to hear one thing.

"Day one."


End file.
